


Girl Meets Wedding

by StewieGriffinFan3565



Category: Girl Meets World
Genre: F/F, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-31
Updated: 2016-07-31
Packaged: 2018-07-28 08:54:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7633900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StewieGriffinFan3565/pseuds/StewieGriffinFan3565
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Riley is finally getting married to Maya. What will happen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Girl Meets Wedding

Riley was in the dressing room. She was putting on her dress. "You'll no longer be Riley Matthews, you'll be Riley Hart," she thought to herself. Maya walked in, she was wearing the suit. Riley sighed, "Maya so are you sure we're ready to get married, I'm 19." Maya said, "Yes baby you'll be fine." Maya zipped Riley up and kissed her cheek, "I'll see you out there." Riley sighed and thought, "I am going to be ok." Riley walked out, and in to the area and walked down the isle. Maya grabbed her hand and the parson started, "Dearly beloved we are gathered here today for the love of these two girls Maya and Riley. Who wants to do the vow first?" Maya said, "I'll but it's a song."

This thing called love, I just can't handle it  
This thing called love, I must get round to it  
I ain't ready  
Crazy little thing called love

This thing (this thing)  
Called love (called love)  
It cries (like a baby)  
In a cradle all night  
It swings (woo woo)  
It jives (woo woo)  
It shakes all over like a jelly fish  
I kinda like it  
Crazy little thing called love

There goes my baby  
She knows how to rock 'n' roll  
She drives me crazy  
She gives me hot and cold fever  
Then she leaves me in a cool cool sweat

I gotta be cool, relax, get hip  
And get on my track's  
Take a back seat, hitch-hike  
And take a long ride on my motorbike  
Until I'm ready  
Crazy little thing called love

I gotta be cool, relax, get hip  
And get on my track's  
Take a back seat (ah hum), hitch-hike (ah hum)  
And take a long ride on my motorbike  
Until I'm ready (ready Freddie)  
Crazy little thing called love

This thing called love, I just can't handle it  
This thing called love, I must get round to it  
I ain't ready  
Ooh ooh ooh ooh

Crazy little thing called love  
Crazy little thing called love, yeah, yeah  
Crazy little thing called love, yeah, yeah  
Crazy little thing called love, yeah, yeah  
Crazy little thing called love, yeah, yeah  
Crazy little thing called love, yeah, yeah  
Crazy little thing called love, yeah, yeah  
Crazy little thing called love, yeah, yeah  
Crazy little thing called love, yeah, yeah  
Crazy little thing called love, yeah, yeah

Riley was in tears and Maya said, "You loved it." Parson said, "Riley want to go?" She nodded. After she was done. Maya said, "Here's your ring baby." Parson said, "By the power of New York I pronounce you wife and wife. Continue kissing then." 

THE END

**Author's Note:**

> Song credit to Queen


End file.
